Australian patent no. 755879 discloses a wild symbol which progressively moves to each of a predetermined number of display locations. The wild symbol follows a predetermined path after a single spinning of the reels. Game outcomes are determined for each position on the path.
Australian patent no. 762889 discloses holding a special symbol in the position where it occurs for at least one further game while at least the reel carrying the special symbol is re-spun.
It is also known from Australian patent no. 750731 to randomly locate a wild symbol, in the case of Australian patent no. 750731 by a “sprite” designating a symbol to be treated as a special symbol.
While these games provide some enjoyment, there is a need for an alternative gaming system.